


Warmth for a Snake

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Aziraphale makes an addition to his bookshop





	Warmth for a Snake

He had the small alcove built in an area of his bookshop that was nearly invisible to everyone. A strong bulb from a heating lamp was built at the top, ensuring that the entire area would be warmed from its light. Blankets and cushions were then piled up at the bottom, an electrical socket nearby to plug in the electrical blankets.

The idea had come to him when passing a pet shop and seeing how the snakes and other reptiles were kept. He had suddenly remembered all the times Crowley seemed unable to think or move properly and realized that it was always in the winter time. Crowley’s linked animal  _ was _ a snake after all.

Crowley pretended to be unimpressed. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, glancing over at Aziraphale. “I’m perfectly capable of keeping warm, angel.”

“Oh I have no doubt about that,” he agreed with a nod. “I just thought perhaps you’d like a place here in my shop too.”

Crowley snorted, climbing into the pile of blankets in a way that was most assuredly not in excitement. The heating light was turned on and Crowley did not coo in happiness at the way it washed over him and made him feel comfortable.

Aziraphale hid a laugh behind his hand as Crowley fell asleep. He cleared his throat, walking over to take the other’s sunglasses off to avoid them falling off and breaking. He brushed a lock of red hair off of his face and for a very brief moment he considered kissing his brow.

Softly he cleared his throat, setting Crowley’s sunglasses down on a small table before walking away to tend to his books.


End file.
